ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New York State University
The University and The College It's rather complicated but after watching the series over again, it's apparent from the opening of "The Sphinx" the university was named New York State University. Later in the episode, Egon referred to it as "The University" Of course, this is separate from the same nickname for Columbia used in the movie and once or twice in RGB. Anyway, so whenever someone mentioned "The University" in EGB, it was in reference to New York State. Thus, Eduardo mentioned "The University" in "Seeds of Destruction" And worse, probably due to production deadlines and what not, some of the designs are the same as New York City College...which is also alternatively named as New York Community College in "Witchy Woman" (this is only implicit and logically rationalized by the fact Eduardo and Kylie attended a course - although there is a remote possibility they took one class at another college that allowed for transferable credit which is grasping at straws). So yeah, that's the rationale behind it. I'll expand the two simple references when I get to these other two episodes. Kinda confusing but once it was all squared away, it's alright. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Much like the comics now and Roger, I had always thought that Egon was not teaching at the same place he and his pals were thrown out. There are other collages in Manhattan, and I remember finding a different one off Broadway in the middle/lower area of Manhattan, which was jokingly pointed out to be the EGB Egons collage. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, exactly. Would have been odd if he was teaching at the place he got thrown out of 15 years prior, he should have been 'blacklisted' from working their again. I think they're both fictional colleges but NYSU could easily be rationalized to be part of the SUNY system. Maybe if one looks at the order of places the Sphinx went to, you could get a broader idea of where NYSU is located in Manhattan...I think it was: :::1) NYSU :::2) NYCC in ~ Central Park area :::3) New York Public Library on intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 42nd Street in downtown :::4) MENSA headquarters in Brookyln (searching for old address) :::5) UN building on 1st Avenue between 45th and 46th Street :::Should Google Map the last three and see if there's a pattern. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:23, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I believe based on what Slimer sees that it was NYCC. Look at the screen cap. From episode Darkness at Noon, Part 1. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Forgot to add that part. Slimer flew from the Firehouse in Lower Manhattan to Times Square to look for a map to NYCC and later on based on how Achira sensed the Ghost Beacon in Central Park. So we can assume from this that NYCC and by extension NYSU are somewhere in the Central Park West area before Harlem. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:41, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah that sounds like the best that can be done. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hopefully I can unearth a little more clues once I get to those two episodes later on this month/early January. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:46, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, nevermind... that looks like Columbia. Shoot, I could point out the screens in the first movie were shot from that map. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah? That's cool. Maybe it was an easter egg sneaked in by the director or a storyboarder in the episode. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::link from google maps... Slimer is pointing at the at the place they shot Weaver Hall. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:58, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Spook Central-Columbia University (Look over article). Anyways, they didn't want to use the name again I guess, much like the films. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, yeah. Does look like he's pointing to Havemeyer Hall now that you mention it. And mm, the name thing. Probably. Well, thanks for helping with another round of 'find that joint they went to' lol. Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:10, December 20, 2012 (UTC)